domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heit Khanate
The Heit Khanate is one of the two nations composed of primarily Nejigans and is ruled by a Khan. The government type, which is considered a Theocratic Absolute Monarchy, is a unique one in the world of Laitheran. The Khan is a pure authoritarian, and his word is the absolute law of the land. He is the Nejigan’s deity and is the sovereign head of their religion. Because of this, the Khan maintains complete political control over the control, and any dissent against him and the government is considered blasphemy of the highest standard. While another Khan is claiming to be a deity in Hyre, the two nations maintain a close relationship due to cultural ties. Because of this, the Nejigan religion in the Medieval Era can be characterized by having two deities, the Heit God and the Hyre God. When a Khan dies, his divinity is passed onto his oldest son, who then becomes the Khan and the god of the people of Heit. The Heit Khanate typically stays with itself and doesn’t interfere in the issues of the other nations. Despite this, the Khanate maintains a close relationship with the Hyre Khanate due to cultural, religious, and racial ties. For most of their international relations, the two had a defensive pact and several trade agreements. As for the other nations, the Heit Khanate doesn’t usually form diplomatic ties with them due to racial and religious tensions and differences. However, trading is abundant due to the Khanate’s position in Laitheran. Geographical Information The Heit Khanate makes up the entirety of the Heit continent. Since the Heit Khanate is an absolute monarchy, all of the land is ruled directly by the government. There doesn’t exist a single piece of legislature to officially divide the Khanate into states, regions, districts, etc. However, the common populace has done this to make building infrastructure and the like more accessible and more straightforward. Overall, there are six unorganized regions within the Khanate and are referred to as Localities. The Localities are Gangje, Shingotato, Poju, Xianzou, Buutlin, and Tanwon. Heit is made up of primarily hills, plains, and forests. Plus there exist thousands of islands off of its coast which vary in size and purpose. The mainland is surrounded by the oceans, such as the Sea of Harbus, the Gurik Ocean, and the Sea of Ork. There does exist one small stretch of land in the northern tundras, but this land doesn’t even have an official settlement on it. That land merely is claimed by the Khanate, yet if it has little value. The Locality of Gangje is practically Heit’s eastern coastal province. Made up of plains and the coastline, Gangje is a very wealthy province due to its abundance in trade. As for Heit’s western coastal province, Poju, it is also a very wealthy region within the Khanate. This Locality is made up of the coastline and many plains as well as a minor amount of forest. Together, the plains of Gangje and Poju make up the Plains of Zhen, the most dominant plain in all of the Khanate. The Localities of Shingotato and Xianzou are comprised of Liao’s Forest, the sizable forest within the Khanate. Liao’s Forest is an extensive forest and is a place of tranquility and peace in most situations. The Khanate’s northernmost Locality is Tanwon and is an impoverished region. While the people who live there aren’t necessarily poor, the overall Locality is neglected by the government and lacks infrastructure. In fact, the area acts more of natural preservation of Heit’s beautiful scenery than anything else. It spans across miles upon miles of chill plains and a small tundra. This tundra, called the Shao Lan, is the Khanate’s one and only tundra. The Locality of Buutlin is focused in the center of Heit and contains both plains and forests, though that’s about it for the province of Buutlin, besides that it’s vital for internal trading for the nation. Political Geography The capital of the Heit Khanate is the city of Sinhae, the first city established by the Nejigans when they first appeared on Heit. Sinhae is within the Locality of Gangje, along with the coastal cities of Ogana and Kiko (Sinhae is a coastal city as well). Within the city of Sinhae, there lies the Grand Fane, a massive shrine dedicated the Khan and his descendants. At this shrine, thousands pray to the Khan for guidance and longevity. As for the Locality of Poju, the cities of Bikhir and Anjin are dominant, with Anjin serving as the Locality’s unofficial capital city. In the city of Bikhir there lies the Temple of Ancients, a temple dedicated to the Khans who’ve died. Although they aren’t necessarily prayed to, they merely serve as a reminder for the Nejigans to worship their Khan and his word. Tanwon contains the city of Shaowei, and it technically isn’t even a city. Serving mostly for agriculture, Shaowei is Tanwon’s only pseudo-city, as the population can’t compare to the likes of Sinhae or Kiko. Small villages and the like also inhabit Tanwon, but not much else. As for Buutlin, this region possesses the cities of Jinshan, Pojin, and Taihar. Each of the cities are trading centers in Heit, and serve military purposes due to their central location. Shingotato is Heit’s northwestern province, and contains the cities of Iwasaki and Nagon, with Nagon serving as the Locality’s unofficial capital. These cities provide for most of their Locality’s wealth and are considered significant lumber producers and exporters. Xianzou makes up the northeastern borders of the Khanate and contains the cities of Tariak, Yugahoma, and Khersai. The city of Yugahoma, seeing how it’s the Locality’s largest city, acts as its unofficial capital. Societal Information The society of the Khanate is characterized by sudden and rapid change. Due to the Khan’s power, the people of the Khanate have a religious duty to do everything that he commands, even if it results in their death or a break in tradition. This zealousness to the Khan gradually died out as the Medieval Era progressed through time, but it remained an integral part of the Nejigan’s culture. Due to the fact that Nejigans reproduce at an incredibly low rate, most Nejigans within the Khanate are expected to raise a family and have as many children as possible. Because of this, a Nejigan’s traditional family typically involves the mother being the caretaker, while the father provides for the family. However, it’s a different story in the military. Due to the Nejigan’s low population, plus the overall strength of both the sexes, both males and females serve in the military. Other than that, gender roles are typically traditional. Most laws are rational, despite the blasphemy laws. The blasphemy laws protect the Khan from any form of dissent, and blaspheming against him is punishable by death. The children of the Khanate have high expectations that they must abide. Due to the dwindling Nejigan population, children are expected to be intelligent and athletic to make up for this discrepancy in population. A virtue of Heit's society is honor, especially in honor. There's a zealous attitude in the Khanate toward honor, as it's an aspiration of most Nejigan warriors to seek it.